


Let it flow to your system

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern OT3 [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Cage, Edging, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Porn, Threesome, very mild face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: James and Thomas has plans for John. Part of Modern AU OT3 I haven't published yet.Elle, hope this rings your bell darling ;)





	Let it flow to your system

John wakes up to the feeling of cold metal being closed around his soft cock. He looks down and Thomas is smiling up at him from under the blankets a tiny gold key in his fist. John's cock is currently nestled into a stainless steel cock cage and John is instantly awake. Thomas slides up his body until they’re pressed flushed together, his mouth hovering over John’s, “James and I have a little treat for you today.”

Thomas kisses him deeply, his tongue invading, licking over every surface. He feels James’s slick fingers press at his hole. He hums into Thomas’s mouth, his hips pressing back. Two fingers breach him and he breaks the kiss to moan, his head falling to Thomas’s collarbone. James works him open and John’s cock tries desperately to get hard to no avail. Soon enough he feels the hard press of his favorite vibrating plug. Once it’s fully seated, James turns it on and John’s body jumps. He can’t help the soft whine in the back of his throat. 

Thomas throws the blankets off to watch John’s body writhe. “Fuck, but you’re gorgeous.”

Just as quickly as it started, the plug stops and John is left panting. James turns his head and kisses him before smacking his ass. “Up and dressed, we have a ton of shit to get done.”

John wants to protest but he knows better. The first step nearly takes his breath as the plug moves inside him. It’s pressing right against his prostate and every step jiggles it slightly. He doesn't know how he’s going to survive the day. He dresses slowly, choosing a looser pair of jeans than he normally would knowing that the skinnies he’d usually wear will press too tightly on the plug every time he sits.

James tsks at him and takes the jeans from his hands before handing him a different, tighter pair. As soon as he pulls them up James flicks the switch and John’s breath seizes. He has to lean against the dresser, a moan working its way out of his chest, his whole body sags as his cock swells inside the cage pushing at the restrictive metal. He looks over at James and Thomas, his eyes pleading, they both smile at him serenely. He takes three steps toward the closet and his knees start to give. He has to grab the wall to keep himself upright, he’s breathing fast, sweat popping up on his forehead, he doesn’t know how the fuck he’s supposed to function in public when he can barely stand.

James shuts it off and John nearly cries with relief. He walks the rest of the way to closet and picks out the tightest shirt he owns. If James and Thomas are going to spend all day teasing him, he’s going to get his own god damn revenge. When he looks down he can perfectly make out the twin hoops hanging from his nipples. The shirt is so tight it conforms to the definition of his abs almost as if he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. It ends just at the waistband of his jeans and when he looks further down he can see the bulge the cage creates making his cock look huge in his pants. 

When he turns to face Thomas and James both sets of eyes rake down his body. He sees heat pooling in Thomas’s eyes as he licks his lips. James approaches slowly, reaching out to tug at the hoop in his left nipple with one hand, his other hand reaching around to John’s ass, grabbing him and pushing on the plug with his palm. John hisses, his eyes falling shut. Thomas is there before he knows it, cupping his cock, cage and all in his palm his mouth sliding down John’s neck as he says, “You look fucking obscene.”

John’s eyes snap open, his lids heavy, “And you love it.”

James tugs on his earlobe with sharp teeth, “We do.”

They release him at the same time and he nearly stumbles. 

They eventually pile into the car for a Saturday full of errands. 

He’s standing at the deli counter picking lunch meat for the week when he sees Thomas lean into James from the corner of his eye. It’s not long before James flips the switch on the plug. John gasps, his hips jerking. The girl behind the counter helping him gives him an odd look, but just continues to pull meat from the case. John’s hands curl around the counter, his fingers going white as his breath stutters. He swallows hard, tries to clear his mind and forget there’s a vibrating plug sitting right against the most sensitive spot in his entire body. His cock starts to ache. The sound of his heartbeat is echoing in his ears. He tries desperately to think about what he was going to order next, the turkey or the ham but all he can think about is how he just wants to sit in a chair and rock himself to orgasm. The plug finally goes off and he leans against the counter trying to catch his breath. When he looks at James there’s a smirk on his face. Thomas is no help. He’s looking at John as if he’s been stranded in the desert for a month with no water and John is the Culligan man. 

At the pet store James waits until John is mid stride before turning it on again and John nearly goes down, his knees give and he has to grab the shelf to the left to keep himself from falling. The elderly man next to him asks John if he’s alright and John has a hard time unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth to answer. He manages a nod and then he stands up straight and continues down the row of dogs treats one very slow step at a time. As he’s looking at the packages hanging in front of him he has to close his eyes and take several deep breaths. Just as he reaches out, James turns it up to the next setting and John’s hands misses what he was grabbing for and he falls forward. 

The same elderly man grabs John to keep him from falling into the display. John is breathing hard, his body starting to shake and if James doesn’t turn it off soon he’s going to force an orgasm out of him that will be completely unsatisfying and absolutely embarrassing. He turns toward James. James looks to Thomas and Thomas waits another full minute before nodding to James to turn it off.

They manage to make it through the grocery store without incident but John should have known he’d have to pay for the reprieve. 

He’s standing at the counter ordering lunch when James turns it on once again. He’s picked the slowest setting this time and it’s just a low level hum, sending a tingle right up his spine but his reaction outwardly is easier to control. It makes him pause and catch his breath but he continues with their order with no problem. At least until James flicks it up two more notches. His hand slaps against the counter with a sharp gasp and he has to lower his head as he feels his eyes close. His hips twitch helplessly and he has to bite the inside of his cheek so hard he draws blood to keep from moaning out loud.

“Sir? Is that all?” The kid behind the counter asks softly.

John tries to speak but nothing comes out so he just shakes his head and holds out his hand signaling that he just needs a second. He feels a single bead of sweat run down his back. He’s hot all over and no doubt flushed if the way the guy behind the counter looks at him is any indication. He wets his lips and stutters out the rest of their order. When he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet James ticks it up one more time and John drops his wallet on the ground. He stares down at it not seeing it aware of the fact that he’s probably about to come in his pants. Just as he starts to bend down James shuts it off and the relief that rushes through John makes him dizzy. He pays quickly and takes the stand with their number back to their table. 

Thomas sits next to James, legs spread one arm across the back of James’s chair as he watches John approach. John can see even from this distance that Thomas is half hard, his eyes hazy. John sees the heat in his eyes as they track down John’s body. James is no better off. He’s leaning on the table, his eyes glued to John, his tongue flicking along his bottom lip. John feels a little bit of pride knowing they want him, knowing that he can garner this reaction from them. He slows his stride and runs his hand over his stomach, and then down his thigh, both sets of eyes track the movement of John’s hand. When he gets to the table he sits down as gracefully as he can.

They’re sitting in a corner in the back of the restaurant, John’s back to the rest of the eating area, so when Thomas reaches out John doesn’t know what to expect. Thomas tugs on the loop in his right nipple and John’s head drops, his eyes fluttering closed as his cock pulses in it’s confinement. 

“Now.” Thomas’s voice is low, his instruction meant for James.

James slams the dial all the way forward and John white knuckles the table to keep from screaming. He starts to pant, the vibrations traveling all through his body. Goose bumps pop up and it feels so fucking good that all he can think about is climbing into Thomas’s lap and grinding himself to orgasm. 

John’s hips start to rock, moving the plug inside himself and he can’t help the soft gasp when James pulls on his other nipple ring. 

“Look at me.” John’s eyes snap to Thomas’s face, “You’re so close aren’t you?”

John can only nod, eyes feeling heavy, his bottom lips caught between his teeth. He scoots back in the chair and spreads his legs. He can’t help but rub his palm over his confined cock. He tugs at his nipples making them hard and puckered before pulling on the hoops. He could come so easily, just like this, watching them watch him, the heat and want rolling off of them in waves. Both sets of eyes are dark and hungry as they watch his hand rub against his cock. 

“Turn it off.” 

James flicks the switch off and John’s whole body wilts. He drags a deep breath in before blowing it out. Once their meal is delivered Thomas waits until John has a mouth full of food, “You’ve been a very good boy today. You haven’t complained once. When we get home, you’ll get your reward.”

John shivers, anticipation curling through him. He smiles at both James and Thomas, knowing that whatever they have planned for him won’t disappoint. Thomas’s foot crosses the space between them and slides up his calf as he winks at John. James laughs at them and shakes his head. Today is just one more day that John remembers how very lucky he is. He spends his days and nights being loved by two of the most amazing men he’s ever met. The care they take with him is something he’d never experienced before and the pleasure they give him is like nothing John could have ever imagined even in his wildest dreams. 

They eat in silence and when they’re finished they pile into Thomas’s Jeep and head for home. Half way there Thomas gives James a look and John braces for what’s coming. James twists the dial to halfway and John doesn’t even try to stop the moan. His head falls back against the seat. He shivers hard, his body already primed and desperate.

“Lift your shirt.” James instructs.

John does as he’s told, gathering it under his chin. James turns half way in his seat, his fingers trace lightly over John’s abdomen, the muscles quivering under the touch. He hooks his pinky in one hoop and his thumb in the other and pulls down. John’s body arches sharply as he cries out. The pain radiates through him, his fingers start to twitch, his hips undulating. His legs spread wide as he tries to rub his trapped cock against the fly of his jeans and then press back against the plug to push it deeper. 

Panting little grunts are making their way out of John’s mouth, his head rolling on the seat as James continues to tug on his nipples. When he looks down he sees how red and swollen they are already and he groans knowing James has no intention of letting up. His legs start to shake and his hips rock down harder, faster and he’s so fucking close he can taste it.

“Turn it off.” Thomas directs James.

Everything stops and John whimpers, his body is listless as his eyes meet Thomas’s in the rear view mirror.

Once home they put away their purchases all the while touching and kissing John, driving him nearly insane. By the time they make it to the bedroom, John doesn’t know how he’s still standing upright. 

James stops in front of him and kisses him, his tongue diving deep, his mouth wide. The kiss is wet and slow and everything John loves about kissing. Thomas’s body presses behind him, his hands sliding under John’s shirt, his fingers pressing against his stomach, before reaching up and tugging both nipple rings. He moans into James’s mouth, his body shuddering between them.

Thomas works his shirt up and off and then spins him so that his back is to James’s chest. Thomas sinks to his knees and works John’s pants off until John’s confined cock is on display. He traces his finger over the exposed flesh and John's hips jerk forward. 

Thomas moves forward, his tongue sliding over the flesh warmed metal to prod at John’s trapped cock. John gasps at the soft drag of skin on skin. Thomas licks through all the little gaps, his tongue tracing, and flicking like a snake all over John’s cock. His cock tries to fill once again only to fail. His balls start to throb, they’re so heavy and full, the skin stretched tight.

When Thomas stands up he steers John to the bed, he sits him on the edge before James and Thomas kneel between John’s legs, his right leg over James’s shoulder his left over Thomas’s. Thomas unlocks the cage and John moans, his cock fills immediately. He goes hard so fast he gets lightheaded. Precome pools on his stomach almost instantly and neither of them have actually touched him yet.

They bypass his aching cock and go straight for his balls. John moans, his body jerking at the first soft touch of tongue sliding over his sac. They take turns sucking at him. One after another, he can feel spit running down to his ass. Teeth scrape over him and he pulses out another jet of precome. Eventually James moves him up the bed, James lying at his side Thomas lying between his legs. His cock is so fucking hard, lying against his stomach, twitching, a puddle of precome collecting under the bright red head. 

James licks across his nipples, his tongue hot and wet soothing the ache. Thomas sucks at his sac, his tongue sliding wetly around the tight skin. John can hear himself whining continuously, he’s so fucking close, and then James turns on the plug. James pulls one of the rings into his mouth and tugs, his fingers pulling on the other. John’s back arches, and he pushes his balls further into Thomas’s mouth. He feels the sting of Thomas’s teeth. Thomas uses his thumb to push the plug deeper and before John can even think about stopping, his orgasm is rolling through him, one huge wracking shudder after another as his body twists and convulses. He hears a high keening whine that can only be him as his cock empties itself in long white stripes across his stomach and chest. He curls up, gasping for breath his sides heaving.

John is pretty sure he loses a few minutes. When he comes back around he feels two sets of hands petting him. The plug is gone and his ass is clenching down on nothing and he feels so empty. They take turns kissing him, soft, deep, wet kisses that leave him feeling drugged and lethargic. 

James rolls him to his side and then his fingers are pushing inside and John hums his approval, his ass pushing back for more. James presses several fingers full of lube into him and then James’s cock is sliding home, hard and hot and so fucking perfect John could cry. He drapes his leg over James’s hip, his mouth seeking Thomas’s. Thomas kisses him shortly before kneeling next to John’s head. He grips John by the chin and pulls his bottom jaw down, his cock sliding over John’s tongue.

John closes around him, his eyes fall shut at the sheer joy of being filled from both ends. He sucks at Thomas, his tongue probing the slit. Thomas’s hands burrow into his hair to hold his head steady as he fuck in shallowly.

“Such a good boy. You’ve been so good for us today.” James’s mouth is pressed to his ear, his breath sliding down John’s neck raising goosebumps. James’s hips slam home hard and fast, his hips grinding against John’s ass. John moans around Thomas’s cock and Thomas lets out a gasping moan above him. He presses against the back of John’s throat and John swallows, his cock sliding in another inch. Thomas chokes on a breath, his hips pushing forward, his hands tightening in John’s hair and then he’s coming down John’s throat, a deep satisfied moan filling the room. He pulls out and lies next to John, his hand stroking John’s face. He kisses John’s lips and his eyes, his cheeks and chin, all the while whispering praise to John.

John can’t help but preen under the attention. He reaches back, pulls James’s head over his shoulder and kisses him, his ass clenching down on James’s cock, sucking him in. 

“Fuck, John.” James pulls back with a hiss, his hips moving faster, his fingers pressing hard against John’s hip, his teeth sink into John’s shoulder as his rhythm falters. John feels James swell inside him, and John hums, his head pressing back against James’s chest and then he feels the hot, slickness of James coming deep. His breath pants out against John’s neck, “So good, sweetheart. So fucking good.”

John revels in the praise, his stomach curling with happiness. Two sets of arms wrap around him and he’s held in a cocoon of warmth that has his eyes drooping quickly, sleep following almost immediately.


End file.
